Surpresas da Vida
by Mary Spn
Summary: Desafio: A vida é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas, e nunca é tarde demais para buscar a felicidade.**Oneshot** Para a Kuchiki Rukia.13.


**Título: **Surpresas da Vida  
**Autora:** Mary Spn  
**Fandom:** J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Summary:** A vida é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas, e nunca é tarde demais para buscar a felicidade.

**P.S.:** Desafio proposto pela Kuchiki Rukia.13. Amore, eu sei que demorou, mais a sua oneshot saiu! Tá, nem foi tão difícil assim, você tinha toda razão. Espero que goste! Beijos!!

* * *

Jared estava desfazendo as malas em sua casa em Los Angeles, e suspirou olhando ao redor, percebendo a bagunça que havia feito. Deveria mesmo ter deixado para a empregada fazer isso no dia seguinte, mas agora que tinha começado, estava decidido a terminar.

Logo que guardou as últimas peças de roupas no closet, tentou colocar a mala na prateleira de cima, mas notou que tinha algo atrapalhando. Tentou apalpar para ver o que era, e puxou para si, sorrindo ao ver a caixa em sua mão, que há tanto tempo estava ali esquecida.

Sentou na cama e abriu a tampa com carinho, tirando com todo cuidado as fotos que estavam dentro dela, como se fosse algo muito precioso.

Sentiu seus olhos marejarem ao olhar para elas, mas mesmo assim sorriu ao ver uma foto em que Jensen estava deitado no sofá, com Harley e Sadie aconchegados ao lado dele, os três dormindo feito anjos. Outra deles dois, cada um com um copo de cerveja na mão, sorrindo para a câmera feito dois bobalhões.

Sentiu seu coração apertar ao se lembrar destes, e de outros momentos tão íntimos que compartilharam naquela casa, que já havia sido vendida há quase um ano.

Fora uma época tão boa, faziam tudo juntos, passavam o dia gravando, e a noite ainda cozinhavam, assistiam ao canal de esportes, ou ao Discovery, o preferido de Jensen, dividiam as tarefas, passeavam com os cachorros, brincavam, riam, choravam, tudo sempre juntos.

Como sentia saudades daquilo, mas sabia que era algo que nunca teria de volta. Teve muitas chances de revelar o que realmente sentia por Jensen, mas sempre lhe faltara coragem.

Jensen nunca havia dado nenhum sinal de que sentisse o mesmo, então Jared decidiu que por nada no mundo colocaria a sua amizade em risco. Amava Jensen demais, e era melhor ter a sua companhia como amigo, do que perdê-lo para sempre.

Fazia pouco mais de um ano que não encontrava com Jensen. Conversavam algumas vezes ao telefone, mas nunca conseguiam um tempo para se verem pessoalmente. Andavam os dois ocupados, suas carreiras estavam deslanchando, e com o final de Supernatural, cada um seguiu seu caminho. Agora ambos eram escolhidos para bons filmes, e além das gravações, tinham muitas viagens para promovê-los, sobrando muito pouco tempo de folga, que mal e mal dava para rever a família.

Jared tinha uma semana de folga até a próxima viagem, e ficou pensando que Jensen agora estaria em Dallas, junto de sua família. Pensou em ir até lá visitá-lo, mas sabia que o amigo também só tinha alguns dias de folga antes de iniciar as gravações do seu novo filme, então decidiu por deixá-lo aproveitar este tempo junto de sua família. Sabia como o loiro era apegado a eles, e não queria de forma alguma atrapalhar este momento familiar. Também provavelmente Daneel estaria com ele, e Jared não fazia lá muita questão de encontrar com a ruiva.

Lembrou-se então de Genevieve, e sentiu um certo alívio, pensando que mesmo que o seu namoro com ela não tivesse dado certo, e depois de terem terminado há seis meses atrás, tinham continuado a ser bons amigos. Gene era mesmo uma pessoa especial, apesar de tudo, gostava da companhia dela.

Jared pegou mais uma das fotos, era do quintal da casa, onde costumava brincar com os cachorros. Sentiu uma certa curiosidade em saber quem estaria morando lá agora, e se eram tão felizes quanto ele era quando morava lá com Jensen.

Sempre acreditou que aquela casa era especial, que tinha uma certa magia. Não contendo a sua curiosidade, ligou para a corretora, e ficou sabendo que ela estava novamente a venda.

Parece que a magia da casa não funcionava com qualquer pessoa. - Jared pensou, e riu de si mesmo – Desde quando acreditava em magia?

Puxou sua mala de volta, e recolocou algumas roupas dentro dela, enquanto ligava para a agência, comprando as passagens. Estava decidido, iria até Vancouver, precisava passar mais uma noite naquela casa, precisava sentir aquela sensação de paz e aconchego pelo menos mais uma vez.

- x -

Jensen estava aproveitando suas últimas horinhas na companhia de seus pais, logo teria que pegar um avião rumo ao Canadá, onde seriam gravadas as primeiras cenas do seu novo filme.

Na verdade, tinha mais um dia de folga, mas decidiu viajar um dia antes e dar uma passadinha em Vancouver, para rever seus amigos. Estava bastante animado, afinal pensar em Vancouver trazia muitas lembranças boas.

Pensou em Jared, em quanta falta sentia dele, mas não fazia a mínima idéia de onde o amigo estaria agora. Pensou que antes da próxima filmagem, teria que tirar um tempo para rever o amigo, matar a saudade.

Sentia tanto a sua falta, realmente o mundo parecia silencioso demais sem a presença dele. E como sentia falta de ouvir suas risadas, do seu sorriso mostrando as covinhas, das conversas, da sua fome compulsiva por doces, das suas manias irritantes.

Jared era uma pessoa especial, e Jensen se sentia um cara sortudo por ter um amigo assim. Aliás, o que sentia por Jared era muito maior que amizade.

Quantas vezes tinha que se conter para não acabar dando bandeira. Podia ver Jared todas as noites tão próximo, ouvir sua voz, suas risadas, olhar o seu corpo perfeito, mas não tinha coragem de declarar o que sentia.

Tinha medo que o amigo o rejeitasse, e que acabasse se afastando. E definitivamente, não poderia viver sem a sua amizade. Mesmo agora que só se falavam por telefone, sabia que podia contar com o moreno sempre que precisasse. Sua amizade era preciosa demais para perdê-la.

Jensen suspirou, e começou a arrumar suas malas, teria uma longa viagem pela frente.

- x -

Jared não sabia por que, mas sentiu uma sensação de felicidade repentina ao desembarcar em Vancouver. Sentia como se estivesse voltando no tempo, até o ar dali parecia melhor para respirar.

Foi até o escritório da corretora de imóveis, e usou o seu melhor sorriso, todo covinhas, e o típico olhar de filhotinho estilo "Sam Winchester" para convencê-la a lhe ceder a casa por uma noite.

Quando abriu a porta da frente, sentiu uma certa tristeza ao vê-la abandonada daquele jeito. Continuava arrumada, e com todos os móveis no mesmo lugar, já que havia sido vendida mobiliada, mas tinha uma enorme sensação de que faltava alguma coisa nela agora.

Era a magia... provavelmente tinha ido embora com ambos, quando partiram de Vancouver. Olhou para as escadas e lembrou-se de Sadie e Harley correndo por ali, e isso o fez sorrir, lembrando de como Jensen brincava com os dois feito criança, correndo pela casa.

- x -

Jensen desembarcou em Vancouver e tomou um táxi, então abriu a janela e respirou fundo, sorrindo feito um bobo, sem ao menos saber por que. Aquela cidade tinha tantas lembranças boas, que só o fato de estar ali o deixava feliz.

Lembrou-se então da casa que dividia com Jared, na época das gravações de Supernatural, então lhe bateu uma curiosidade enorme em saber quem estaria morando lá agora. Uma olhadinha só, não lhe tiraria muito tempo, e acabaria por matar a saudade, então pediu ao motorista para mudar de direção.

O carro estacionou diante da casa, e Jensen ficou por algum tempo ali parado, pensando se tocaria a campainha ou não. Já que tinha ido até ali, agora levaria a sua insanidade até o fim, então tocou três vezes antes da porta se abrir.

Jensen achou que estava sonhando, ou algo assim, porque não, aquilo não podia ser mesmo real...

- Jensen? É você mesmo, cara? – Jared perguntou e já lhe agarrou num abraço apertado, dando gargalhadas ao mesmo tempo.

Jensen ficou completamente sem reação, e quando Jared finalmente o soltou, ainda olhava espantado...

- Jared, mas como... O que diabos você faz aqui?

- Eu é que pergunto o mesmo pra você. Mas entra, cara. Ou melhor, acho melhor você dispensar o táxi primeiro – Jared disse sorrindo.

- Ah, é verdade – Jensen então pegou sua mala e pagou o taxista, entrando na casa em seguida.

- Eu vim para Vancouver ver uns amigos, já que as filmagens começam depois de amanhã, então resolvi dar uma passadinha pra ver quem estaria morando aqui.

- Sabe que eu também tive essa mesma curiosidade? Então falei com a corretora, já que a casa está a venda, e a convenci de me deixar passar a noite aqui.

- Nem precisa me dizer que argumentos você usou para convencê-la, Sammy...

Jared gargalhou...

- Você acha, Dean? – Os dois riram juntos.

- Cara, eu senti muita falta disso aqui. – Jensen falou olhando ao redor.

- Eu também, tem tantas lembranças boas nesta casa, não é? Foram bons momentos. Sabe que antes mesmo, eu estava lembrando de você correndo feito uma criança pela casa, com os cachorros no seu encalço.

- É, parece que eu me sentia mais vivo naquela época. Quero dizer, não que eu esteja reclamando, as coisas tem dado certo, muito trabalho, reconhecimento, mas eu confesso que eu me sentia mais feliz aqui.

- Eu também Jen. Se eu olho pra trás, eu sinto uma tristeza enorme por isso tudo ter acabado. E eu me arrependo tanto por... deixa pra lá.

- Jare, você se lembra dos nossos fãs malucos, na época de Supernatural?

- E como eu podia esquecer? – Jared falou rindo.

- Eu nunca me esqueço que... todos achavam que éramos gays, como se isso tivesse algum fundamento. E nós fazíamos aquelas brincadeiras nas Cons, que os deixavam mais loucos ainda.

- É, era mesmo uma loucura. Mas talvez tivesse algum fundamento. – Jared ficou triste de repente.

- Por que você está dizendo isso?

- Por nada, Jen. Esquece.

- Esquece nada, Jare! De repente você mudou, e afinal, do que você se arrepende? Você está estranho, cara. Se abre comigo, vai?

- Eu me arrependo de... de ter deixado você ir embora desta casa.

- Mas você também foi! Eu só saí uma semana antes por causa de um teste para um filme.

- Eu sei Jen, mas eu queria ter tido coragem de te falar.

- De me falar o que?

- Do que eu sentia! Do que eu realmente sentia por você! – Jared falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Do que você sentia? Mas...

- Eu não te amava só como amigo, Jen! Essa é a verdade. E mesmo depois de tanto tempo, mesmo estando longe de você, isso ainda machuca tanto! E não dá mais, eu não consigo mais guardar isso tudo aqui dentro. Eu não posso mais fingir, se quando você chega perto de mim, eu tenho que ficar me controlando pra não te olhar demais, pra não te tocar, eu tenho que fingir que sou só seu amigo, enquanto no fundo eu quero muito mais...

- Jared, eu... eu não fazia idéia...

- Não precisa dizer nada, Jen. E eu sinto muito por te dizer tudo assim, por acabar com a nossa amizade de tantos anos, mas... eu tinha que falar, eu tinha que desabafar. E eu só não falei antes por medo de perder sua amizade, porque eu me contentava em ter você por perto, em poder olhar pra você, em poder te abraçar, mesmo sendo só como amigo.

- Você devia ter me contado!

- Até parece que é fácil, não é Jen? Mas tudo bem, eu entendo se você nunca mais quiser olhar pra minha cara.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Jare! Seria muito mais fácil se você tivesse me contado antes... Porque eu também sinto o mesmo por você!

- O que?

- Eu também fui um idiota esse tempo todo, sentindo medo de perder sua amizade, mesmo te desejando mais do que tudo no mundo.

- Jen... Mas e a Daneel?

- Já acabou, há três meses. Eu nem sei por que insisti com este namoro.

- Mas Jen, então...

- Agora cala essa boca e me beija, Padalecki! Alguém já te disse que você fala demais?

Jensen falou e então selou seus lábios, muito suavemente, em seguida tocando os lábios do moreno com sua língua, pedindo passagem, ao que Jared correspondeu com paixão.

Se atracaram num beijo de tirar o fôlego, como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Pararam o beijo só quando precisaram de ar, então começaram a rir um do outro. Riram até saírem lágrimas de seus olhos, e então se abraçaram, um abraço terno, cheio de carinho e paixão.

Voltaram a se beijar, enquanto suas mãos ousadas passaram a arrancar as roupas um do outro, com pressa, com urgência, como se o mundo fosse acabar dentro de alguns minutos.

Quando já estavam nus, Jared deitou Jensen no sofá, se deitando sobre ele. Passou a movimentar seu corpo, pressionando suas ereções, ao mesmo tempo em que explorava com a boca e com a língua cada centímetro do pescoço de Jensen.

O loiro gemia e arfava, jogando sua cabeça pra trás, e dando total acesso ao moreno.

Suas mãos acariciavam a nuca e as costas de Jared, sentindo seus músculos e sua pele quente, ao mesmo tempo se deliciando com seus toques.

Sempre desejou tanto fazer isso, e agora mal podia acreditar que Jared estava ali, em seus braços, ou melhor, em cima do seu corpo.

Jared desceu com a língua pelo peitoral de Jensen, parando em um dos mamilos, e o lambendo até deixá-lo enrijecido. Continuou descendo pela sua barriga, lambendo e mordiscando sua pele macia, enquanto sua mão deslizou pelo membro do loiro, que já estava completamente duro, e pedindo por atenção.

Jared queria que Jensen sentisse muito prazer, então deslizou a língua pela extensão de seu pênis, para em seguida abocanhá-lo por completo. Começou a fazer movimentos com a língua, meio desajeitado no começo, afinal era a primeira vez que fazia isso, mas logo pegou o jeito e seguiu conforme os gemidos de Jensen se tornavam mais altos.

Quando o loiro estava prestes a gozar, Jared parou. Não queria que a brincadeira acabasse tão rápido. Voltou a escalar o corpo de Jensen, e o beijou novamente na boca, suas línguas travando uma batalha pelo poder.

Jared afastou as pernas de Jensen, dobrando um dos joelhos dele para ter melhor acesso. Então encheu seus dedos com saliva, e penetrou um deles na entrada apertada do loiro, que se contorceu e gemeu mais alto com a invasão.

Jensen cravou suas unhas nas costas de Jared com força quando este introduziu um segundo dedo, e passou a movimentá-los com precisão.

Jared sabia que tinha algo ali que deveria lhe dar prazer, só precisava encontrar o jeito certo. Pelo menos era o que ele tinha lido nas fanfics.

Logo tocou de um jeito que fez Jensen soltar um gemido alto, então voltou a tocar da mesma forma, apenas para apreciar a expressão de prazer no rosto do loiro. Quando achou que já era o suficiente, Jared retirou seus dedos, ouvindo Jensen reclamar, e posicionou seu pênis, forçando a entrada, e ouvindo Jensen novamente gemer em sinal de dor.

Foi entrando devagar, e se movimentando aos poucos, esperando Jensen dar sinal verde, para então acelerar seus movimentos. Logo os gemidos de Jensen eram só de prazer, então Jared se empenhou em aumentar o ritmo de suas estocadas, entrando cada vez mais forte e mais rápido, com seus gemidos se confundindo, seus corpos suados se movimentando em um ritmo alucinado.

O membro de Jensen era pressionado entre seus corpos cada ver que Jared ia e vinha, e logo o loiro gozou, lambuzando a ambos. Jared sentiu seu membro ser comprimido dentro daquele corpo quente e apertado, e gozou logo em seguida, dentro de Jensen.

Continuaram na mesma posição, com suas respirações ofegantes, tentando recobrar a sanidade. Logo Jared saiu com cuidado de dentro do loiro, mas permaneceu deitado em cima dele. Voltaram a se beijar com paixão, mal podendo acreditar que aquilo tudo era real.

- Eu esperei tanto por isso, Jen. E foi tão perfeito...

- Eu também, Jare. Nem acredito que isso aconteceu realmente. - Jensen falou emocionado.

- E o que nós vamos fazer agora? - Jared perguntou apreensivo. Não queria perder Jensen de forma alguma.

- Agora? Agora nós vamos tomar um banho, e depois, nós podemos arranjar um jeito de nos encontrar mais vezes, afinal depois de hoje, eu vou querer muito mais.

- Jen, eu estava pensando em comprar esta casa de volta. Nós poderíamos fazer dela o nosso refúgio, o que você acha?

- É uma ótima idéia. Afinal foi aqui que eu vivi os melhores momentos da minha vida. Os momentos mais felizes...

- É verdade. E também foi aqui que eu descobri o verdadeiro amor...

* * *

**FIM**

Kuchiki, a fic é toda sua...

Aos que leram e quiserem deixar review, fico muito agradecida, afinal eu adoro saber a opinião dos leitores!

**O desafio foi o seguinte: **

A série acabou, Jensen e Jared se separaram, e em uma viagem para Vancouver só por lazer, os dois se encontram na casa que pertencia a eles, eles não sabiam que o outro iria estar ali, passaram um ano separados, sem se verem por conta dos trabalhos, e naquele dia, deixam estravazar tudo o que ficou entalado durante os anos de gravação e o tempo separados. First Time, Top!Jared.


End file.
